Stephenie Meyers true Identy
by LanaLou5
Summary: Jacob is finaly happy. He has Renesmee, and can still spend his life with bella as friends. Jacob gets Nessie a book for her birthday, but not just any book, Twilight. better than it sounds
1. fighting

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

So relived that the battle was over, that my Renesmee was safe. So devastated that she would only grow into a seven-year-old body, and I would have to have a wolf body forever so I could be with the two people I love.

I sighed _can't have everything I want _I thought. I guess I already knew that. My past with Bella could prove that

"Jacob, you know what she wants. You know that if she wanted both of us the same way, I would share. Besides don't you think you ruined enough of her life already?" said Edward.

"Look who's talking" he looked at the floor "besides she has hurt me more than I hurt her. And I have Renesmee so were all happy." good thing she and Renesmee were at Charlie's. She would rip both our heads off if she heard our fighting. I could tell she was annoyed by it already.

"You're right we should try to be more civilized" then he added in a low murmur "at least when she's around."

"That sounds fair"

"Just remember that she will be devastated if either of us tear off the others head"

Just then we heard Edwards Volvo coming in the drive. _At least when I tear you apart you can go back together _I thought because Bella was in perfect ear shot. He just smiled with his teeth showing as a warning.

"All right what's going on hear?" Bella just walked in and by her face I could tell she had been watching and listening as long as she could. She knew we were fighting.

I and Edward both opened our mouth at the same time. But she put up her free hand and said "I don't want to here about it." And she walked away.


	2. agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but like all you out there I wish I did.**

"Here try this one" I said. Neisse was very impatient with puzzles, and now she had a good reason to be impatient.

She held her hand up I sighed and put it on my cheek, and right away I got a replay of Bella and Edward auguring then them in their separate corners, Edward wishing Bella would open her shield for him but she had it around Neisse. So Edward couldn't even hear her.

"Don't worry, your mommy is just mad because me and your daddy ha a fight but she doesn't know the deal we made." I said. Bella raised an eyebrow. _Okay,_ I thought to Edward, _I got her attention talk._

"What's that?" Neisse asked out loud, though her hand still on my cheek.

"Jacob and I…" Edward began.

But Bella held up her hand. "No Jacob will tell me."

"Fine Bells but our stories are the same." She just glared at me waiting for me to talk. I sighed. "I and Edward decided that if we have to argue that we won't while around you and Neisse.

A smile came on her face "you guys comprised for me?"

"Bella, love, we knew that our fighting caused you trouble. We just want you to be happy" He said

"Alice!!!!!" Bella squealed then pulled her in her shield

"Yes I will" Alice replied

"Good, Edward we're going to take Emmet up on his offer to destroy our house. Alice will babysit for us tonight."


	3. the forgotten

**I couldn't think of anything else hopes you like it (next chapter will be better)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

About a week later Edward and I were just getting used to behaving there had been a few slipups that Bella acted like she didn't hear. By end of week two we learned to hold our tongues. Not only Bella was happy but so was Neisse. Every body else thought it was too quite and boring around the house. Rose and Emmet got so bored they asked to borrow Esme Isle. But Rose couldn't stay away from Neisse longer than a week. But I guessed nobody else could either and that's why they didn't try. Alice wouldn't dare go past Seattle in fear of Bella having another mental break down. Every minute Carlisle wasn't at the hospital he and Esme were together. And Neisse wouldn't go hunting without Bella _and_ me.

Edward sighed at my thoughts. Well at least the last one.

I was about to leave because Neisse was asleep.

"OMG" Alice squealed "Bella how could you?"

"What?" everybody but Edward asked in unison.

"Bella, Alice is right this isn't something you should forget."

"What did I forget? I am a vampire I shouldn't for get things."

"Yea but like I said a two years ago we are easily distracted"

"Think of the date" Alice said

"September…9th" it came to the same time it came to everybody else, "OMG Alice your right."

"Is she asleep?" I asked

"Yup" Alice replied "we need to get ready for when she wakes up"

All the sudden everybody was in motion. _So much for going home _

"Go home Jacob just be sure to bring her a gift."

On my way home I decided to go to the bookstore. Neisse loved to read. I found a book I was sure she would like. It was called Twilight. I didn't read the back because just the cover looked mysterious enough for Neisse.

The next day

I came early to be sure that Neisse was still asleep. Blondie laughed at my poor wrapping job. Luckily I came up with some new blonde jokes. "Hey Blondie, What do smart blondes and UFO's have in common.

"What dog?"

"You hear about them but you never see them."

"Very cute."

"Jacob leave rose alone. Rose be nice"

"Who made you in charge?"

"Funny Jake, but remember that this is my daughters birthday"

"Fine brings in the birthday girl!!!!!!"

Alice wanted to open presents last so I did my best to keep the book out of my head. When all the activities were finally done it was time to open presents "Jake first" Neisse all but screamed.

**Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. oh crap

**Chapter 4**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT –tear- **or Stephenie Meyer

"Jakes first" Neisse all but yet yelled.

I handed the package to her with a huge smile on my face

"Twilight" she pronounced perfectly even though she was just barely a year old.

I heard Bella sigh under her breath. I wouldn't show sadness on this happy day though

"Go on read the back" then she added "Aloud"

Neisse sighed flipped over the book and began "About three things I was absolutely sure. One Edward was a vampire." Every body caught their breaths. Hesitantly she continued "second, their was a part of him, and I'm not sure how dominant that part was, that thirsted for my blood. Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

Everybody was silent and frozen. Finally I decided to break the silence. "Well I know there're many myths. This could be just a coincidence." nobody relaxed. Then Bella spoke.

"It's no coincidence. That was exactly what I thought for a few days after I figured out the secret"

Edward went at full speed to grab the book out of Renesmee hands. He held it away like it was a bomb and read the first chapter in less then a minute. Panic came across his face. "Alice, search the future for this book."

Half an hour later we were all still frozen and Alice gasped. "CRAP!!!!! It's going to be a series then a movie"

Carlisle finally spoke, "We each will take turns reading the book. Then we will figure out what to do. Alice, you first then find out when the next books will come out. Then Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Me, Jacob, then Neisse." Even Neisse somewhat understood what was going on.

"So what if this is real then I don't want all of you reading my thoughts" Bella said.

"Its okay love, nobody will make fun of you for them" Edward said. Then, I was surprised that he didn't even glance at me but shot a pointed look at Emmett.

Emmett sighed but said quietly "fine"

"Bella, Edward, open the rest of Renesmee presents ill be done around the same time as you." Alice said.

About forty-five minutes later Alice had finished the book with a shocked looked on her face and Renesmee had all her presents opened (a charm bracelet from Bella and Edward, a new wardrobe from Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Blondie, and a redone room from Esme and Alice.)

"That was freaky." Alice said "Your turn Edward."

"Already done, your turn Bella" Alice gave him a look. Then he added "I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible."

Every body read the book before the day was over (most of us skipping over the personal parts).

All we knew was that we needed to find this _Stephenie Meyer, a_nd quick_._

please please please please please please please R&R


	5. where is she

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to add, but don't you just hate writers block. I know I do. So last chapter they had just found twilight and all read it. What will they do with Stephenie Meyer? Oooooooo, I don't know. JKJK I do but you have to read to find out. HAHAGHAHAHAHAHA (sorry I'm hyper). R&R R&R R&R!!! Please ******

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR STEPHENIE MEYER**_

Once we were all done reading Carlisle told me to take the book to Sam and have every wolf read it. Though that wasn't necessary I went anyway. I didn't feel like sharing my thoughts with Sam right now. So I went to Billy and had him give the book to Sam and all the elders but not to worry because there wasn't any thing about wolves except the legions I told Bella and to tell him good bye because we were searching for the author.

One I got back everything was in motion. Jasper and Emmett were researching the book (there were to be at least three more books and a movie). Carlisle and Edward were discussing how she knew about them (maybe she was a vampire and was following Bella like a tracker). Alice was focusing on the future (the next book would be about when Edward left Bella) Rose was at every book store in the area finding a way to recall all the books before they got popular (they just came out earlier that week and not many had been sold, yet). Esme was figuring up disguises for every one (all couples together but me and Neisse). I joined Bella to help explain to Renesmee what was going on without scaring her (though she seemed to more intrigued than scared).

Who ever she was Stephenie Meyer didn't want to be found. We cane to the conclusion that she was either a good author not wanting to be found or a vampire (either way, following us around). We found her web site. She certainly could pass off as a vampire but so could Rosalie before she was a vampire also. According to her web site she has a husband and three sons and lives in Phoenix Arizona. So that's where we are going first.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I have an extreme case of writers block and this chapter took 5 whole hours. so I'm sooo sorry. For those of you wondering the reason I changed the name was because not many people were reviewing. I think that's because they don't like Jacob (sorry to those of you who do). And this story isn't going to be just about Jacob but it will still be in his POV.**


End file.
